Promise Me
by ThePezberrian
Summary: Pequeño shot pezberry :)


Promise me.

-¿Estas lista? –preguntó Kurt a Santana mientras dejaba unas palmaditas sobre su espalda- ella está allí esperándote.

-Kurt no… no sé si este sea el momento correcto tal vez –comenzó a hablar apresuradamente- tal vez sea mejor esperar y.. y…

-¿Puedes calmarte un poco, Santana? –Interrumpió a la latina- Ella está allí, esperándote. Es el mejor momento, ¿ok?

Asentía aún no muy segura. Rachel se encontraba allí dentro del departamento, esperándola para tener una supuesta cena "de amigas". Las dos sabían que eso no iba a ser así.

El plan de Santana era confesarle todo lo que sentía. Y eso la tenía muy nerviosa, había preparado un pequeño discurso pero… ¿y si mejor se dejaba llevar y le confesaba todo a su manera? No quería estropearlo porque si lo hacía tal vez las cosas con Rachel cambiarían para siempre y no para bien. Elegir las palabras adecuadas llevaría tiempo…pero claro, no tenía tiempo. Ella estaba allí y debía entrar.

-¿Santana? –Kurt la miraba fijo al ver cómo había comenzado a volar con su imaginación- mujer, despierta –paso repetidamente la palma de la mano cerca de su rostro para ver si reaccionaba.

-Ya Kurt –suspiró y rodó los ojos- solo…estaba pensando en que decirle. No es fácil, ¿entiendes? –Sonrió de lado- es Rachel Barbra Berry, mira si me rechaza… no podría con eso.

-Tranquila Santana, soy… soy su mejor amigo. Se lo que Rachel piensa, y créeme no creo que te rechace. Solo debes ser tu misma, ve allí y se tu misma.

Miró hacia arriba mientras inhala una gran cantidad de aire juntando valor.

-Está bien -murmuró y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- lo intentaré, al cabo… soy Santana López, todo el mundo me desea.

Kurt rio al escucharla

-Así me gusta Diabla, ahora vamos ve trigre, ¡al ataque! –señaló hacia la puerta mientras que con la otra le daba un pequeño empujoncito para que entre-

-Porcelana, estás loca –rodó los ojos y caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta, se paró frente a ella con la mano sobre la manija, cerró los ojos y tomó aire antes de abrir y entrar.

Allí estaba ella, sentada con las piernas arriba del sofá, frente a la pequeña mesita baja de la sala, que por lo que se podía observar ya tenía dos platos con un poco de ensalada y otras cosas en ella. La pequeña morena volteó rápidamente al escuchar que abrieron la puerta y sonrió.

-¿Santana? Por fin has llegado, ¿sabes? Te estuve esperando desde hace media hora –comenzó a hablar rápidamente mientras le echaba un rápido vistazo al reloj que descansaba en su muñeca- ¿en dónde estabas metida? No me gusta que me hagan esperar, además la comida ya está toda fría y…

-Cállate enana –interrumpía la latina- estuve hablando con Kurt –se excusaba- además si quieres puedo poner la comida en el microondas, así que no hagas tanto drama.

-No estoy haciendo drama –decía elevando el dedo índice y señalándola- así que no exageres.

-¿Eh? ¿Soy yo la que exagera ahora? –Decía frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia el sofá en donde se encontraba Rachel- que yo recuerde eres tú la que ha empezado a hablar como un loro molesto y acusador.

-¿Me estás diciendo loro acusador? –se cruzaba de brazos mirándola con gesto serio.

-Te estoy diciendo que la exagerada eres tú –contraatacaba copiando sus mismos gestos.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí? –Enarcaba una ceja al ver como imitaba todos sus movimientos mientras que San soltaba una risita al escucharla.

-Dios enana, eres insoportable –negaba moviendo levemente su cabeza para los lados- vamos, mueve ese trasero –Rach se hacía a un lado dejando espacio para Santana, y esta no dudó en tomar asiento- bien… -comenzaba a percatarse por qué estaba allí y sentía como los nervios volvían a apoderarse de ella- bueno, se supone que hablaríamos, ¿no? –la miró de reojo por unos segundos y luego volvió la vista al frente.

-Exacto, se supone que aclararíamos esto que… nos sucede, ¿verdad? –dijo con la voz clara cosa que Santana no podía imitar ya que los nervios ocupaban cada poro de su cuerpo haciendo que su voz tiemble.

-Ss..si eso mismo… -mantenía la mirada hacia el frente- Rachel yo…

-Santana, tranquila pareces una gelatina –interrumpía apoyando una mano sobre su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla- escucha, si no estás preparada para hablar, yo... eh… deja que yo hable, ¿sí? Solo escúchame, seré clara. No quiero alargar mas esto, porque creo que a las dos nos esta complicando la vida. Si Santana, puedo notarlo no soy idiota. Además te recuerdo que Kurt es mi amigo y él me cuenta todo.

Santana cambió su gesto rápidamente y se escuchó al mismo tiempo un largo suspiro.

-Mira… -continuaba Rachel- desde ese día yo… me he sentido algo rara, confusa –decía con la voz algo baja y la mirada gacha- n...no sé cómo explicar esto, ni tampoco sé lo que es. Pero si sé que hacer el amor contigo fue una de las cosas más… -suspiró antes de continuar- más hermosas que pude haber hecho. Santana… -desvió la vista hacia ella, cayendo en cuenta de que la latina la observaba con algo de preocupación- no me arrepiento en absoluto –acentuó con seguridad la última palabra- luego de eso una clase de…de sentimientos que tenía escondidos aparecieron lo cual la verdad es algo nuevo para mí. No…no sé qué hacer por eso mismo necesitaba hablar contigo. Necesito saber qué es lo que tu opinas al respecto –la miraba a los ojos los mismos que de ella reflejaban algo de inseguridad y miedo al no saber que sentía- necesito saber que no soy la única que sintió este tipo de cosas –llevó una mano apoyándola sobre su propio pecho en donde se encontraba su corazón- porque así yo sabré que hacer, así sabré si esto que siento es lo correcto.

Santana no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si creer o no lo que escuchaba. No sabía se reír o llorar, si huir o confesar lo que sentía. ¿Eso estaba pasando en realidad o era un sueño? Simplemente no podía creer que esas palabras hayan salido de los labios de Rachel. Era algo increíble.

-Rachel…no me esperaba esto –decía algo incrédula aún- pensé que… pensé que era la única que –suspiró tratando de calmar esos nervios que la mataban por dentro- sentía esto, pero ahora –murmuraba mirándola a los ojos- veo que no es así, y bueno Rachel yo vine aquí para decirte lo que siento.

-¿Cómo? –Sonreía de lado- ¿estás diciendo que…?

-Estoy diciendo que yo también siento… "cosas" y que… no sé. Simplemente necesitaba sacar esto de adentro ya que si lo dejaba guardado me haría mal a mí misma. Y no quiero eso.

Luego de esas palabras el silencio se adueñó de la sala. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y las dos sonrieron. ¿Alguna vez experimentaron esa conexión especial al ver a los ojos a alguna persona? Bueno, eso es lo que sintieron. Una clase de conexión, la cual tranquilizo a las dos. Ellas sabían que todo iba a estar bien.

-Rachel –murmuró con voz baja- necesito saber… una cosa. –continuaba diciendo sin dejar de observarla a los ojos.

- Dime…

-¿Cabe… alguna mínima posibilidad de que tu… -tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir hablando- tu y yo seamos algo? eh… claro me refiero… a mas, más adelante si… no sé, aún sigues sintiendo "algo" por mí –dejó de hablar y desvió la mirada hacia el piso ya que otra vez los nervios estaban con ella. Rachel la observaba desde su lugar sin decir nada y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿A ti te gustaría que algo haya entre nosotras? –Sonreía levemente viendo como Santana le devolvía la mirada-

-Cla..claro… -asintió levemente bajando la mirada- me gustas Rach, y mucho. Esa noche que pasé contigo me ha confirmado lo que siento. Yo…yo en verdad –se detuvo buscando las palabras correctas- en verdad te quiero a mi lado.

-Solo… dejaremos que esto suceda como tenga que ser, ¿sí? Si tú me quieres y yo te quiero… las cosas irán pasando de a poco por si solas –se acercaba a ella y posaba una de sus manos en su mejilla- solo tienes que prometerme que no te alejarás de mi –sonreía y comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla suavemente con delicadeza- y que estarás apoyándome como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

-Lo… lo prometo, enana.

GLEE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN!

Fue lo que salió LOL estoy practicando con pequeñas historias, para subir un Fic e_e jajaja. Gracias por leer


End file.
